


mercy

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Consent Play, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki refuses to give in.





	mercy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for fic-the-faith 2013 and kink bingo (consent play).

The cherry on the end of Taguchi’s cigar burns bright red as the other two watch him, waiting for instruction. It’s the only light in the room next to Koki’s lava lamp, which the others consistently tease him about because this is not 1994, but it creates interesting shadows on Taguchi’s face that make him look even  _more_  psychotic.

“More,” Taguchi says calmly, because Koki won’t ask for it, not like this.

Unapologetically, Nakamaru turns the dial on the remote and Koki jerks like he’d been electrocuted. Taguchi supposes that, technically, he had, the bullet inside him kicked up to the next speed—or maybe three, knowing Nakamaru. That one can get pretty ridiculous when he’s given the controls. Taguchi supposes it’s his military boner shining through; in another life, Nakamaru was very likely an army general, or perhaps a dictator.

“You like it,” Nakamaru mutters now, nothing interrogative about it. His eyes are locked on Koki, watching him try not to squirm, though Koki can’t control the way his body shudders from the increased vibration.

“Fuck you,” Koki spits, struggling so hard that he rattles the chains that bind him to the headboards.

Nakamaru smiles, so evilly that Taguchi has to adjust his pants. “Not yet,” Nakamaru says gently, leaning down to brush fingers along Koki’s face; Koki twitches and glares. “Soon, I promise.”

Ordinarily Taguchi would clear his throat and remind them who’s in charge here, but he rather likes when Nakamaru gets like this. There’s just something about Koki restrained and helpless, fighting him like it’s real that makes something inside Nakamaru  _snap_. It’s almost a little  _too_  real for Taguchi, but that just makes it hotter in a way he’s not sure he wants to fully understand.

“Touch him,” Taguchi orders, and Koki squeezes his eyes shut as Nakamaru reaches for his cock. Koki is  _so bad_  at this, little mumbles of ‘stop’ and ‘don’t’ not convincing anyone when his hips buck into Nakamaru’s hand. Naturally Nakamaru doesn’t give in, curling his fingers loosely around the shaft and moving entirely too slowly to get anywhere, but that just makes Koki whine more.

“Say it,” Nakamaru growls, giving both Koki and Taguchi a shiver with the depth of his voice and the sternness of his eyes. His fingers are still gentle on Koki’s face, though, brushing the hair out of his eyes when he jerks particularly roughly. “Tell me you want it.”

“No,” Koki snarls, biting back whatever wants to come out as Nakamaru twists his wrist. “Fucking sto—”

He’s cut off by an exceptionally loud groan that makes Taguchi glad they’re not at his place this time. It also makes Taguchi’s hand linger between his legs, feeling the delicious burn of arousal straining his pants. Koki’s not the only one who likes being denied; Taguchi just has more willpower. He must have made a noise, because now they’re both looking at him, Nakamaru’s eyes sharpening when he sees where Taguchi’s hand is.

“Him first,” is all Taguchi says, and Nakamaru nods and leans down to press his lips to Koki’s chest. The chains clang as Nakamaru’s thumb swipes the tip of Koki’s cock, setting him off on a string of ‘no no no no no’ while his head thrashes from side to side. “Add another.”

“Another?” Nakamaru looks over at Taguchi, questioningly, a hiss of expletives falling from Koki’s lips as Nakamaru pulls his hand away.

“Another bullet,” Taguchi clarifies, and something flashes in Nakamaru’s eyes. “Two is better than one, right?”

Koki whimpers a little, which earns a quick glance from Nakamaru before the latter grins at Taguchi and turns away to rummage through the black box next to them. Koki’s thighs are trembling from the bullet already nestled inside him; Taguchi fixes his eyes between Koki’s legs, where his rim is clenching at the air, still stretched. Nakamaru’s looking at it, too, surreptitiously licking his lips as he preps the second bullet and starts to push it in.

It’s not vibrating yet, but the penetration alone has Koki throwing his head back with a rough scream, sending the chains rattling like a wind chime, pleasant to Taguchi’s ears. Koki’s noises become softer as the bullet disappears inside him, and Taguchi can tell when it bumps the other one because the next sound Koki makes is deep and wanton.

“Fuck,” Taguchi pierces the silence, only the subdued buzzing as a backdrop. He’s touching himself now, rubbing the bulge in his pants because he can’t hold back anymore. It’s slow and teasing, just how he likes it. He’s nowhere near ready to be done yet.

Koki is beyond ready, his skin flushed all the way down to his navel where the gems of his barbell shine. His abs quiver as the rest of his body jerks uncontrollably, and Taguchi can see Nakamaru’s hands twitching to touch, feel, torture. The thought of Nakamaru getting rough with Koki has Taguchi arching from a sharp throb of arousal, earning Nakamaru’s attention like the older man can read his mind.

“Can I…” Nakamaru starts, and Taguchi knows it’s killing him to actually ask instead of just doing what he wants. “I really just want to feel his blood race underneath his skin.”

To anyone else, this might have sounded strange, but Taguchi just nods his permission. Instantly Nakamaru’s hands are on Koki, palms splaying on his bare chest and pressing down a little too hard.

“Don’t touch me,” Koki spits, his voice garbled from the double dose of vibrations inside him.

“Liar,” Nakamaru breathes, leaning down to press his lips to Koki’s throat as his hands drop to Koki’s hips and ass. “You  _love_  when I touch you.”

“Fuck you,” Koki says again, and this time Nakamaru doesn’t bother with the obvious response.

“Turn it on,” Taguchi instructs, his voice wavering a little, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Nakamaru. The other man just reaches for the remote of the second bullet and presses a button, sending Koki into a higher level of incoherency as his body starts to shake. “Not too fast, Yuichi, you don’t want him to get numb.”

Pouting, Nakamaru turns down the speed of both bullets and returns his hands to Koki’s body. “I want to fuck you so hard,” he whispers, making Koki’s already wheezing breath hitch.

“Not yet,” Taguchi says, and now Nakamaru’s eyes are on him, a little narrowed. Taguchi lifts an eyebrow, and Nakamaru sheepishly turns back to Koki. “You can’t have him until he asks for it.”

“That won’t take very long,” Nakamaru says, leaning down to press his lips to Koki’s neck as he stretches out alongside him. Two different shades of golden skin come together, at least down to the waist where Nakamaru’s hidden by slacks that look rather tight. He rocks against Koki’s thigh, drawing out a groan from both of them as Nakamaru drifts his hand along Koki’s ribs and down.

Taguchi will never get tired of hearing Koki scream like this, his voice so sharp and high-pitched like a song. Nakamaru’s fingers dip into the precome-beaded tip of Koki’s cock before continuing down to rub Koki’s very tight balls, lightly dragging his nails over the skin.  _He_  shudders when Koki whines, showing how much  _he_  wants it, how close to the edge of sanity he is.

He pinches one of the bullet strings and tugs, sending Koki into convulsions as the bullet starts to breach his rim just to be sucked back into his body. Taguchi wonders if that feels as good as Koki makes it look; if it didn’t, he would have probably used the safe word by now. The thought has Taguchi scoffing out loud, because Koki’s safe word is ‘pineapple’, and he has yet to say it no matter what Taguchi or Nakamaru do to him.

“What’s so funny?” Koki snarls, followed by a whine when Nakamaru circles a lubricated finger around his rim and starts to poke it inside.

“I don’t believe you’re in any position to ask questions,” Taguchi replies darkly, and Koki’s hips buck from Nakamaru’s touch. “Aren’t you ready to give in yet?”

“Never,” Koki replies, his voice even hoarser than mere seconds ago. His cock is fully hard and bouncing a little on his stomach, his breath hitching each time it makes contact.

Taguchi raises an eyebrow, which has Nakamaru smirking as he drags his lips down Koki’s chest, shiny with sweat. “Are you sure about that?”

No sooner has Koki hissed ‘yes’ than Nakamaru drops lower, licking the tip of Koki’s cock and sending Koki’s noises into falsetto range. It’s nowhere near enough stimulation to provide any kind of relief, but it turns Koki into a writhing mess on the floor and Taguchi squeezes himself harder at the way Koki’s falling apart before his eyes.

“All you have to do,” Taguchi says gently, leaning forward to get closer to Koki’s face, “is tell us you want it.”

He’s ready to break, Taguchi can see it. There’s a flash of surrender in his eyes, but his pride is still in charge and he struggles out of frustration, making the chains clang together sharply. “Fine.”

That’s all Nakamaru needs to hear, practically tearing off his pants and yanking the bullets out of Koki one by one, not even bothering to turn them off. Koki yelps, but then Nakamaru’s looping arms around his thighs and pushing inside him in one fluid thrust. Nakamaru is probably the most patient out of all of them, so seeing him like this is a rarity; Koki definitely pushed his limits this time. If he had held out a little longer, he might have even won.

Nakamaru fucks him into the ground, low groans spilling from his lips as he leans down to press their mouths together. Koki tries to fight him, but it’s half-hearted and now he’s whining because he can’t move his arms to wrap around Nakamaru. Deep down underneath the rough exterior, Koki’s a romantic and this is his reward for making it this far—Nakamaru’s affection.

Taguchi’s only a little jealous as he shoves his pants down enough to pull out his cock, stroking in half the time of Nakamaru’s thrusts. Every nerve in his body is begging for release, but the burn of denial is just as nice. Nakamaru’s hand lowers to wrap around Koki’s cock and now they’re both crying out, fast, desperate moans barely muffled by their sloppy kissing.

“Slow down,” Taguchi warns, and Nakamaru whines as he complies. It makes Taguchi smile, because beneath it all he’s still the one in control. Carefully he stands up, ignoring the protest of his legs as he closes the distance between them and kneels next to Nakamaru. Nakamaru’s back is damp with sweat and shudders under Taguchi’s touch, fingers trailing up his spine to where his hair is just as wet. “Come here.”

Nakamaru leans up, seamlessly transferring his kiss from Koki to Taguchi, and now Taguchi is tasting those gasps and moans. He’s thrusting harder, making Koki’s noises louder and each one has Taguchi jerking with need. His mind spins from Nakamaru’s kiss, fast and intense as he gets close.

“On his face,” Taguchi whispers into Nakamaru’s lips, and Nakamaru nods his understanding. It’s not just an order, but also permission, which has Nakamaru falling from both Taguchi’s mouth and Koki’s body, quickly making his way up Koki’s chest with his cock in hand. Taguchi drags his eyes open just in time to see it splash on Koki’s face, Koki’s tongue instantly darting out to lick up whatever he can reach, and that’s Taguchi’s breaking point.

He nearly falls over in his rush to kneel next to Koki’s face, but Nakamaru holds him steady and even shoves Taguchi’s hand away from himself, pulling him off with quick, firm strokes. Taguchi’s moan gets stuck in his throat as he fights to keep his head up and his eyes open, watching Koki’s already dirtied face as Nakamaru milks his orgasm out of him. He lets it be for a bit while he finishes shivering, watching the mess drip from Koki’s face as he regains his coherence.

“Pineapple,” Koki wheezes, and both Taguchi and Nakamaru smile as they remove the chains. They each take an arm and smooth out the tension in his muscles, then Nakamaru leans down to clean Koki’s face with his tongue.

“Good boy,” Taguchi says, grinning when Nakamaru’s eyes flick up to glare at him, though he doesn’t seem to mind when Taguchi runs his fingers through Nakamaru’s thick hair. “Both of you.”

He hears something in the distance, laughing when he realizes it’s the bullets still vibrating over to the side. He can’t bring himself to move to turn them off, though, and besides, they make an interesting background to the dubstep beating of their hearts.


End file.
